Another Rating Game-1-
by DarknessCRTL
Summary: Last time Issei and his friends lost to Riser in a rating game, this time Riser wants to have another rating game but if he wins Rias has to marry him and Issei has to be locked in a Holly metal cage and watch them, what will happen? will Issei and his friends beat Riser and his team or will they be defeated again? only time will tell. (this is only part 1 of the series)


**Another Rating Game-1-**

After the first rating game Issei went in he didnt give up, he even crashed a wedding to save Rias...yes Issei gave up his own right arm to the dragon that lives inside of him, and if you havnt heard his name is draig but little did Issei know that another rating game is just around the corner.

"hey Issei Rias wants to talk to us"

Koneko was standing at Issei's bedroom door, she looked tense and on edge.

"okay i'm coming"

Issei closed the door behind him and followed Koneko to the living room, Issei could see that Koneko was worried, he was about to say something when they arrived the first thing that he seen was, Riser he didnt look happy if anything he gave Issei the chills when Rias spoke.

"Issei you rememeber Riser right?"

"yes i do"

Issei's voice got tense he rememebered this was the jerk that forced Rias to marry him.

"well he wants to have a rematch"

"you mean just with me and him because if so i w-"

"no Issei with us, he wants another rating game"

everybody stayed silient until Riser spoke.

"yes and if i win once again i want Rias not just marrying her you Issei have to be there in a cage made from holly metal to watch us"

Rias stared at Riser then at Issei, she could tell that Issei wanted to flip out on this jerk but now wouldnt be the right time.

"Riser we have no re-"

Rias said but Issei cut her off.

"You bitch, you cant expect us to agree to that right?"

"Issei w-"

"i all ready have promision from Rias's brother he wants to watch aswell all i need is promision from you guys unless you want me to get your brother Rias, oh and it will count as a rating game"

"DAMIT WE HAVE TO FIGHT HIM EITHER ONE WE CHOOSE"  
Issei thought to himself, then Rias spoke she sounded worried.

"we except your offer we will perticipate in the rating game Riser, but if we win you have to never show your face around here again and never declear a rating game with us anymore deal"

"Rias you cant be-"

Issei got cut off by Koneko's hand over his mouth and then she whispered.

"dont its going well, for no fighting i guess"

Issei looked at Koneko and nodded but when he looked back at Rias and seen then Riser was gone.

"...okay guys i got a attack plan listen up" 

_**-AFTER RIAS EXPLAINS THE PLAN TO EVERYONE-**_

"thats the plan i know its nothing good but it should work"

Rias sighed and looked at everyone.

"well everyone get some good sleep, the rating game starts at dawn"

"great another early morning ugh"

Issei said in his mind then sighed.

"all right then i am going to bed guys"

"okay buddy so am i"

Kiba said and headed off to his room.

 _ **-THE NEXT DAY-**_

everybody was up and ready standing in a portal ready to get teleported to the battle field.

"hey pervert"

"whats up Koneko?"

"what would you say if i was scared, they almost killed you and we almost lost Rias what if it happens again and you cant save her or even wor-"

Issei put his hand over Koneko's mouth.

"dont worry that wont happen, and what i would say is that you dont need to be scared your one of us and one of the strongest pieces that we have dont worry okay ill be there to protect you"

Issei looked at Koneko with a gentle smile.

"thanks Issei"

Koneko replied, Issei could see that she wasnt as scared as before when the portal lit up.

"it's time to go"

Rias said and in a flash they dissapeared.

"what will be the battle ground this time?"

Akeno asked Rias.

"Riser wanted to have the same battle ground as last time"

Issei could tell that Rias was tense and worried she was shaking.

"hey Rias dont worry we will win this time even if i get i almost get killed again"

"thanks Issei exept you wont almost get killed this time, this time we will win"

when someone turned on the speaker.

"okay you guys know the rules, the last team standing wins ready?... 3...2...1...let the rating game start"

a loud beeb went off.

 _ **-BEEB!-**_

"okay, Issei and Koneko do you think you can get in the gym and lock it down again?"

"yea sure but we did that last time rememeber Rias"

"yes you did Koneko but we doing the same thing exept different"

"okay lets go Koneko"

Issei ran to the gym with Koneko.

"come out come out i smell durty Germory people"

 _ **-ISSEI AND KONEKO WALK INSIDE-**_

"ugh its the pervert again"

"ugh its the annouying chain saw brats"

"Issei you take the two chain saw brats and ill take the rook"

"okay Koneko"  
"i was looking gorward to battleing you again Koneko"

"im sorry but i forgot your name i wonder why oh yea its because i dont care"  
"well then lets get this started then you will rememeber my name"

Koneko and the other rook start battleing when Issei is boosting up.

"BOOST"

"ugh you know how annoying that is pervert"

"ugh you know how annoying your voices are chain saw brats"

"thats not our name you know!"  
"BOOST"  
"whatever"  
Issei ran towards the two twins when they jumped and dodged him.

"why are you girls running?"  
"because we dont you tp magically rip our cloths off"

"BOOST!"  
"ISSEI LOOK OUT"

Koneko screamed but when Issei turned around it was to late...

NOTE: i do not own the anime i love the anime to bits tho, this is my second fan fiction but my first on this anime this series and this is only part 1 part 2 will be out soon please do not show hate because of spelling mistakes thanks- DarknessCRTL 3


End file.
